Daizyu Sentai Beastranger
Daizyu Sentai Beastranger (Great-Beast Squadron Beastranger) is the 41th entry of the Super Sentai series and franchise. The 3rd Super Sentai series with wild animal theme. Previous: Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Next: Senshi Sentai Samuraiger Synopsis When an army of aliens know as the Killerizers who attacks the planet Earth. While that, five young humans was chosen by an intergalactic being who fights the Killerizers 50,000,000 years ago. Now, the five humans become the Daizyu Sentai Beastranger to fight against the Killerizers who plan on turning over Earth as their new home world and those humans lives in should die and those remaining survivors out there, they say to be dead. Characters Beastrangers * Kaigo Makishiba/Red Lion * Kennosuke Gakozei/Blue Swordfish * Miko Teramaki/Yellow Jaguar * Tsurugi Teramaki/Brown Gorilla * Minako Ohsugi/Purple Condor * Shobu Shima/Crimson T-Rex * Hideyasu Shima/Navy Plesiosaurus * Mizuki Shima/Silver Ptreadactyl * Youichirou Fukamachi/Bronze Dragon (only appears in Daizyu Sentai Beastranger Returns: Two Years After) * Youku Fukamachi/Pink Phoneix (only appears in Daizyu Sentai Beastranger Returns: Two Years After) Allies Villains Killerizers * King Killer (1-38, 41-51) * Prince Killkiller (1-14 as a child, 15-39 as a teenager, 41-50 as a adult) * Commandant Suzumedoron (1-27, 41-49) * General Noboribozu (1-32, 41-48) * Lieutenant Kuribachi (1-36, 41-47) * Colonel TsuBoron (9-42) * New Colonel Hokukendai (43-46) * Killerbaimas (1-51) * Killergoblins (16-47) Minor Killerizers * Samurai Killerizer (1, Daizyu Sentai Beastranger Returns: Two Years After) * Kappa Killerizer (2) * Magnet Killerizer (3) * Bowling Killerizer (4) * Ninja Killerizer (5, Daizyu Sentai Beastranger Returns: Two Years After) * Guitar Killerizer (6) * Diamond Killerizer (7) * Fortune Teller Killizer (8) * Minotaur Killerizer (9-10, Daizyu Sentai Beastranger Returns: Two Years After) * Sphinx Killerizer (9-10, Daiyzu Sentai Beastranger Returns: Two Years After) * Troll Killerizer (11) * Skeleton Killerizer (12) * Chain Killerizer (13) * Jack-in-the-Box Killerizer (14, Daizyu Sentai Beastranger Returns: Two Years After) * Memory Killerizer (15) * Kasha Killerizer (16) * Kasabake Killerizer (17) * Mummy Killerizer (18) * Motorcycle Killerizer (19) * Bus Killerizer (20) * Spray Killerizer (21) * Animal Tamer Killerizer (22-23) * Lawnmower Killerizer (24, Daizyu Sentai Beastranger Returns: Two Years After) * Gremlin Killerizer (25) * Gargoyle Killerizer (26, Daizyu Sentai Beastranger Returns: Two Years After) * Police Killerizer (27) * Harpy Killerizer (28, Daizyu Sentai Beastranger Returns: Two Years After) * Hunter Killerizer (29-30) * Spear Killerizer (31) * Bodyguard Killerizer (33) * Artist Killerizer (34) * Wizard Killerizer (35, Daizyu Sentai Beastranger Returns: Two Years After) * Computer Killerizer (36) * Rocket Killerizer (37, Daizyu Sentai Beastranger Returns: Two Years After) * Copy Killerizer (39) * Poison Gas Killerizer (40) * Pot Killerizer (41-42, Daizyu Sentai Beastranger Returns: Two Years After) * Boombox Killerizer (43) * Christmas Killerizer (44) * New Year's Eve Kilerizer (45) * Train Killerizer (46) * Steam Engine Killerizer (46) * Deathtrap Killerizer (Daizyu Sentai Beastranger: The Movie: The Greatest Journey to the Lost Beasts, Daizyu Sentai Beastranger Returns: Two Years After) * Meteor Killerizer (Daizyu Sentai Beastranger vs. Zyuohger) * Tombstone Killerizer (Daizyu Sentai Beastranger Returns: Two Years After) Supporting Characters * Arsenal Transformation Devices * Beast Watch Sidearms Team Cannyon Power-Ups Vehicles Mecha Episodes The episodes in this Sentai season are called "Journey" (旅), as well as typically having one exclaimation point. # Journey 1: The Roar of the Beastrangers! # Journey 2: Great Formation! Beast Titan-Oh has Come # Journey 3: # Journey 4: # Journey 5: # Journey 6: # Journey 7: # Journey 8: # Journey 9: # Journey 10: # Journey 11: # Journey 12: # Journey 13: # Journey 14: The Wraith of the Killing Prince # Journey 15: Remembering Memories # Journey 16: # Journey 17: The Other Beastrangers # Journey 18: Heck Yeah!! All Eight Beastrangers United as One!!! # Journey 19: # Journey 20: # Journey 21: Complete Formation! Super Beast Titan-Oh!! # Journey 22: Taming the Animals # Journey 23: Beastrangers vs. Beast Titan-Oh! # Journey 24: # Journey 25: # Journey 26: # Journey 27: # Journey 28: # Journey 29: # Journey 30: # Journey 31: # Journey 32: # Journey 33: # Journey 34: # Journey 35: # Journey 36: # Journey 37: # Journey 38: # Journey 39: # Journey 40: King TsuBoron? # Journey 41: The Fight with King TsuBorn # Journey 42: The Return of the King of the Killerizers!! # Journey 43: # Journey 44: Merry Christmas, Beastrangers # Journey 45: # Journey 46: # Journey 47: # Journey 48: # Journey 49: # Journey 50: # Journey 51: Movies & Specials * Kamen Rider Ax-Eid and Beastranger's Spring Break Vacation Special * Daizyu Sentai Beastranger The Moive: The Greatest Journey to the Lost Beasts * Daizyu Sentai Beastranger vs. Zyuohger: The Movie * Daizyu Sentai Beastranger Returns: Two Years After Trivia * The origins of the Beastrangers is hardly based on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. * Animal Tamer Killerizer is a hybrid version of Domidoll from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger The Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic and Animal Tamer Org from Hyakjuu Sentai Gaoranger (Lion Tamer Org, his American counterpart in Power Rangers: Wild Force). *